Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A human-computer interface or user interface (UI) may allow a user to interact with an electronic computer. In general, user interface implementations may be based on converting some natural human action into computer input. For example, a keyboard, a mouse, a stylus, or a touchscreen may be used to convert user hand movements into computer input. A microphone may be used to convert user speech into computer input, and a camera may be used to convert user eye or body movements into computer input.